With continuous development of computer technologies, a user can automatically complete various operations with the help of a computer. A user can also remotely manage various services, such as applying for a loan, remotely taking a test, or remote control. Identity verification needs to be performed if a user is to manage various services. A current common identity verification method includes a password verification method, an account and password verification method, a mobile phone verification code verification method, face identification verification, and the like.
However, a simple password verification method can be usually only applied to a one-machine application scenario, such as entrance guard control or a computer local password. The account and password verification method is usually applied to an application scenario in which a server needs to be remotely logged in, such as logging in to a social website and logging into to a mail server. An advantage is that anyone that owns the account and password can pass verification. Security is relatively poor. The mobile phone verification code verification method is a relatively poor identity verification means, and usually functions by combining other identity verification methods, or is separately applied to an application scenario that has a relatively poor requirement for security. The face identification verification method can be easily cracked by deceiving a camera by using a face picture, and does not have great security. Therefore, current identity verification methods have relatively poor security and need to be improved immediately.